The Quest for the Sun
by WhymustREALITY
Summary: Apollo is missing and a quest is launched to save him. Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll volunteer to help, along with two Hunters of Artemis. Will they put their past behind them and become friends? Or maybe even a little more? Read on to find out ;)
1. Unbeatable

Travis surveyed the woods, watching for any sign of the enemy. He sighed. He hated being on defense. He would much rather be sneaking around on enemy territory, ambushing the unsuspecting defenders, engaging in intense combat, snatching up the flag, dodging arrows as he ran with it, hearing the cheers of his teammates as he sprinted across the boundary line-

_ Oof._ His daydream was interrupted when an arrow shot out of the trees and a silvery cord raced around his ankles, knocking him to the ground.

"Men. So weak." a female voice scoffed. A girl about sixteen knelt and flicked his ear tauntingly. He tried to get up, but she kicked him hard in the side with her combat boot and he fell back into the dirt.

"Oh no you don't," She proceeded to tie up his hands and then turned to her companions. "Well, this one won't be causing anymore trouble. C'mon girls."

Travis cursed as the four hunters zipped past him and plucked the flag from its perch. He yelled for Beckendorf, but it was too late. The hunters leaped across the boundary line, whooping and cheering. The game was over.

And the hunters had won. Again.

Travis sulked through the rest of the night. He couldn't help but blame himself for their loss in capture the flag. If he had just been paying closer attention...

The rest of the camp was in a gloomy mood too. The hunters didn't visit very often, and the campers had been sure that _this_ time they would finally be victorious.

Everyone gathered around the campfire to warm up and sing a few songs. They sang half-heartedly, still grim from their loss. The halfbloods' unenthusiasum affected the flame so that it glowed a sickly yellow. The bag of marshmallows meant for s'mores lay untouched.

Eventually, Chiron dismissed the downcast group of campers to their cabins to get some sleep. As Travis trudged through the fall leaves, a tiny hand slipped into his. He looked down into the huge, saphire-blue eyes of his five-year-old sister, Sophie.

"Travis, why are you sad?" she asked innocently.

He smiled. "Sad? What are you talking about? I'm not sad."

"Yes you are."

He knelt and zipped up her jacket. "You're gonna get sick." he said, changing the subject.

Sophie sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't _you_ get all sad on me." Travis scolded. A small smile played on her lips, but she quickly masked it with a scowl.

"Alright then. I guess I'm gonna have to tickle you." He scooped her up, careful not to drop her as she squirmed and squealed happily.

"Tra-Travis!" she gasped between giggles. "Stop! Travis!"

"What was that? I didn't hear you." he mocked. Sophie laughed.

"Oh! You want me to stop tickling you?" Travis stopped and shifted her weight so that he could carry her more comfortably. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you, Travis." she whispered.

"I love you too, Soph."

Katie Gardner and her sister had been watching a few feet away, and Travis was sure he had seen her smile.

He carried Sophie the rest of the way to the Hermes cabin and plopped her down on her bed. She could barely stay awake while he dressed her in her tiny Tinkerbell pajamas.

"Goodnight, Sophie." Travis began to climb the ladder of the bunk he shared with Connor.

"Travis..." Sophie yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Travis sighed, climbed back down the ladder and sat next to her on the bed.

"So," he began. "There once was this girl named Little Red Riding Hood-"

"Travis, you told me that one_ last _night." Sophie complained.

"Mmm...have I told you about Hansel and Gretel?" Sophie nodded.

"Pinocchio?"

"Yes Travis!"

Travis frowned and tried to think of a story he hadn't told her yet. "Rapunzel?"

Sophie's eyes widened and she grinned. "Yeah! Tell me about Rapunzel!"

"So there was this girl with _really_ long hair."

"Longer than mine?"

"Yes, longer than yours. This girl's name was Rapunzel. And Rapunzel's evil...aunt? Stepmother?" he shook his head. "This evil _lady_ had Rapunzel locked up in this tower. And the only way in and out of the tower was to climb Rapunzel's hair."

"It was _that _long?" Sophie marveled. Travis nodded.

"_Anyways,_ Rapunzel hated living in the tower. She wanted to go outside and explore. But the evil lady wouldn't let her, because she wanted Rapunzel for herself."

"What did the lady need Rapunzel for?"

"Well, Rapunzel's hair was magical. It kept the evil lady young forever." he smiled as Sophie's eyelids fluttered.

"But one day a handsome young prince found the tower, and Rapunzel let him climb up her hair, and..." Travis stopped. Sophie was passed out at the foot of the bed. Travis hauled her up to her pillow and tucked her in.

"Alright, light's out." Travis announced to his siblings. They obediently climbed under their covers, and he flipped off the switch.

Travis collasped heavily on his bed, which earned him an angry moan from Connor below. Travis bounced on the mattress for good measure, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Into the Darkness

_Poke._

Travis rolled over and continued sleeping.

_Poke._

Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes, only to find himself face-to-face with Sophie. She poked him again.

"Yes?" he asked wearily.

"It's time to get up."

He looked around. The cabin was still dark, and everyone else was sleeping. "No it's not, Soph. Go back to bed."

She squeezed her stuffed turtle, Flippers, to her chest and frowned at him. "It's morning, Travis." she insisted.

"Soph, it's still nighttime. Look." he pressed the light button on his watch and stared at the numbers. It read nine o'clock a.m. That couldn't be right. He leaned over the bunk and checked Connor's alarm clock. Sure enough, it read nine o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly, Travis was confused. He climbed down the ladder and quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He looked at Sophie. "You coming?" She nodded and took his hand. Then they quietly slipped out the cabin door, careful not to wake the others, and headed towards the Big House.

Travis wasn't surprised to find that he and Sophie weren't the first ones there. Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beaureguard, Clarisse La'Rue, Katie Gardner, Micheal Yew, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, and two hunters were all seated around the ping pong table, showering a weary Chiron with frantic questions.

"Quiet!" Chiron pleaded. "QUIET!"

Silence filled the room. Chiron nodded to an empty chair next to one of the hunters. Travis recognized her. She was the one who had taken him down in capture the flag the night before.

"Sit, Travis." Chiron said firmly. Travis obeyed, pulling Sophie into his lap.

"Let us begin," Chiron started. "Obviously, the sun is absent-"

"It's Apollo." a voice interrupted. They all turned to look at the hunter called El. She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Something has happened to him."

"How do _you_ know?" Lee argued.

She glared at him icily before explaining. "I'm his daughter."

Beckendorf frowned. "You're a halfblood?"

"Does that surprise thee?" El retorted.

Will Solace didn't look convinced. "That still doesn't explain how you know something has happened to Apollo," he glanced at Micheal and Lee. "We're also children of Apollo, and we didn't sense anything."

El hesitated. "I had a dream. Apollo was chained down. They were torturing him."

"Who is _they_?" Chiron asked calmly.

El sighed and shook her head sadly. "I wish I knew."

The campers began arguing again, until a loud _crash _thundered over the chaos.

Standing in the doorway was the shriveled form of the oracle, her empty eye sockets glowing eerily. She spoke in a voice like sandpaper.

_Four shall embark to rescue the sun_

_But the journey will end in the death of one_

_In the city of wind will the sun god be found_

_His captor the one with the everpresent frown_

A wisp of green smoke wafted from her mouth, and she went stiff, just as if she had never come to life.

The campers were shocked and absolutely speechless. Chiron recovered first, breaking the silence. "It looks like we have a quest on our hands."

El stood. "I must go."

The second hunter, Fiona, stood next to her. "And I shall accompany her."

Chiron sighed. "That's two."

Katie Gardner's mind raced. She had dreamed of going on a quest since she was six years old, and now was her chance.

"I want to go. On the quest, I mean." she stuttered.

Travis could never figure out why, but he had always cared about Katie. He told himself it was just because she was so small and petite, and reminded him a little of Sophie. He cursed his protective instincts before saying, "Me too."

Chiron nodded. "Well, we have our four. You should get going as soon as possible, so I suggest you go pack."


	3. Goodbye

Travis shoved the last shirt into his duffel bag and zipped it up. He wasn't sure how he felt about the quest. His last one had resulted in many painful memories, and he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about making any more.

_But the journey will end in the death of one._

Travis couldn't help but wonder if it was him. He wasn't ready to die. Gods, he was only seventeen! He had his whole _life_ ahead of him.

He shook his head. He had to do this. There was no backing out now.

There was a sharp knock and Travis turned to see Connor leaning against the doorframe of the cabin..

"Almost done?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah. Just finishing up."

The air was thick with tension. There were so many things he wanted to say to Connor, but he just didn't know how to say them. He was caught off guard when Connor pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Be careful, Travis."

"I will."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Connor pulled away and glanced at the long white scar on Travis's arm. He winced at the thought of the drakon that had given Travis that awful reminder. The brothers had been ecstatic to go on their first quest two years ago, but it hadn't been all the fun they had thought it would be. They had both the emotional _and_ physical scars to prove it.

And now Travis was ready to put himself through it all again. Connor couldn't seem to understand why. He was often awaken in the middle of the night by Travis thrashing around violently on the mattress above him, murmuring frantic pleas in his sleep. He never asked Travis about his nightmares, and Travis never told him. They'd made a silent agreement that the subject was better off undiscussed.

A tear ran down Connor's cheek. He quickly wiped it away, but not before Travis saw it. "Connor..."

"I can't lose you, Travis."

"And you won't," Travis said firmly. Connor shook his head and stared at the floor. "Connor, look at me."

Connor reluctantly met his brother's gaze.

"I love you, okay? You're my little brother, and I will never leave you," Travis smiled. "You're stuck with me."

"I love you too," Connor smirked through tears. "And I'm only a year younger than you. You act like I'm a five-year-old or something."

Travis laughed and noticed a small figure peering shyly around the corner at them. "Speaking of fiver-year-olds..."

Sophie ran from her hiding spot and clung tightly to Travis's legs. "Please don't leave, Travis." she sobbed into his jeans.

Travis picked her up and she buried her face in his shirt. "Shhhh..." he whispered, rubbing small circles on her back. She leaned back and stared at him with those huge, blue eyes.

"Who's going to tell me bedttime stories?"

Travis smiled sadly. "I'm sure Connor wouldn't mind." Sophie nodded and sniffled. Travis wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I love you, Travis."

A lump formed in Travis's throat. "I love you too, Sophie." He kissed her forehead and slowly handed her to Connor. He didn't want too. He wanted to hold her forever; never have to let her go.

He loved Sophie. She'd been brought to camp at only two years old, when her mother was killed in a car accident. Being head counselor, Travis had made her his responsibility. Sophie depended on him, and he depended on her.

The lump in his throat grew bigger and he fought back tears. He couldn't let Sophie see him cry. He hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder, muttered a quick "goodbye" and hastily exited the cabin.


	4. Here We Go

"Good luck." Chiron told the four departing heroes. Travis nodded solemnly and ducked inside the van. Katie slid in next to him, followed by El and Fiona.

Argus started the engine and Travis watched out the window as Camp Halfblood slowly disappeared into the distance. He sighed dismally, as he remembered that he might never see it again.

Suddenly, Argus took a sharp turn and Travis's head struck the window hard. Katie snorted next to him.

"Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his head gingerly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're fine."

"What if I have a concussion?"

"As a daughter of Apollo, I can assure thee that thy does _not_ have a concussion." El interrupted.

"I could die any minute now thanks to you people and your unreliable disagnoses." Travis grumbled. He sighed dramatically and leaned back to try to get some sleep.

Katie and El laughed at his ridiculousness, and even Fiona cracked a smile.

About fifteen minutes later, the van came to a stop in the middle of Times Square.

Katie shook Travis awake. "Trav, we're here." He groaned and drowsily grabbed up his bag and followed the others out onto the sidewalk. They waved to Argus as he drove away. Travis had always wondered if it hurt the eyes on Argus's hands when he gripped the steering wheel. And what about the eyes on his butt? How could he sit down? Did Argus even _have _eyes on his butt?

Travis's thought were interrupted when Fiona cleared her throat.

"_In the city of wind will the sun god be found..." _she repeated. "Chicago. The city of wind."

"That's almost an 800 mile trip." El said. "We should take the next bus."

The group made their way to the closest bus stop. Katie dropped her bag on the ground and collapsed heavily on a bench. She yelped when a woman came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"The apocalypse!" she screamed. "It's coming! We're all going to die!" She realeased Katie's shoulders and took off down the sidewalk, yelling warnings about the end of the world.

Katie sat on the bench, still frozen in shock. Behind her, Travis began to crack up.

"You should have seen your face!" he laughed. Katie glared at him.

"What was that about?" Fiona asked.

"The mortals are freaking out. They think the world is ending." Travis explained.

The four teens looked around and noticed their surroundings for the first time. Drunks stumbled aimlessly through the streets. A car had been driven through the glass of a store window. People were screaming and wailing frantically.

Fiona grimaced. "We'd better find Apollo soon, before too much damage is done."

A bus pulled up, and the four quickly boarded. Travis eyed the driver and passengers suspiciously, trying to decide if any could pose as a threat. He had learned on his first quest that you could never be too cautious. Monsters could disquise themselves very easily. After deciding that they all seemed fairly normal, he sat down next to Katie behind Fiona and El.

"Here Travis, would you like to sit next to the window? Because I can totally switch you spots." Katie teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I think I've had enough damage done to my head today, thank you very much. But thanks for the offer."

Katie laughed. "Anytime."

She pulled a package of Warheads out of her backpack and popped one in her mouth. "Want one?" she asked Travis.

"Are they sour?"

"A little."

Travis shook his head. "I don't do sour."

"Oh c'mon! They aren't that bad." she lied, handing him a lemon one.

He slowly unwrapped it and placed it on his tongue. His eyes widened. Katie laughed at his disgusted expression.

Coughing, he spit it back out into the wrapper. "Not sour, huh?" he said sarcastically. Katie just laughed.

"Ew. Now my tongue is yellow." he complained, crossing his eyes to see his tongue.

"How horrible."

"Yeah, well yours is blue."

This time it was Katie who went cross-eyed. "Huh. I guess it is."

Travis quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture before she could protest.

"Hey!" Katie complained. She made a grab for his phone but he held it high out of her reach. "_Travis!_"

"_Katie!_" he mimicked.

Katie did her best puppy dog face. "Please delete it?"

"Oh c'mon! I like it." Travis told her, showing her the picture. Katie blushed at her cross-eyed, blue-tongued photo.

"Fine." Katie said miserably, crossing her arms over her chest. Travis grinned. He pressed a button and the phone returned to its home screen. The background was a picture of him and a little girl with bright blue eyes. The girl was laughing while Travis smiled down at her.

"Your sister?"

Travis nodded, his expression darkening. "Sophie."

"She has your eyes."

He smiled slightly.

"You miss her?"

"Yeah. A lot."

Katie was lost for words. She couldn't tell Travis that he'd see Sophie soon. He might not. She couldn't even assure him that he'd _ever_ see her again.

Instead, she grabbed his hand. The gesture didn't promise his survival on the quest. It didn't promise that everything would be okay. Because no matter what, it wouldn't; he and Katie both knew that.

But it did promise that he wasn't alone; that there was someone else to share his pain. And that was all Travis needed.

_**So did you like it?! Sorry it took me so long to get it done :/ . I just started high school (yay freshie) so things were kind of busy. I absolutely looovvveeeeddd everybody's reviews. They put a smile on my face :) . So thank you, ALL of you. You have been nothing but encouraging and it really makes a person feel good!**_


End file.
